


Under this Symphony

by Morissane



Series: Under these Leaves [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO!Heechul, College AU, Dancer!Jongin, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heechul is bi but I think he could be humanssexual, How Do I Tag, I may change these tags in the future, Kaistal happens but ends because Jongin discovers he is oh so gay, Light Angst, Multi, Musician!Chanyeol, Sehun also is the biggest ChanBaek shipper so don't expect ChanHun, Sehun is a little shit but isn't, anyway Krystal is bi and she's hella awesome, celebrity!Sehun, chef!seokjin, don't be offended by that, lawyer!Joonmyun, oh and i almost forgot, rapper!Namjoon, singer!Baekhyun, singer!Lu Han, so pls be patient with me, there's actually hetero people in there, this is just fiction, why would you be offended by gay Jongin anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morissane/pseuds/Morissane
Summary: Byun Baekhyun leaves his home to travel across the ocean; wishing to write his own lyrics about freedom and, maybe, love.Park Chanyeol was never drawn to the sea. But he loves music, and how easily it comes to him. It's his passion, his life.What happens when Music connects those two in a Canadian University?...Well, a new song may be born.





	1. As the leaves start to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know:  
> \- I possibly don't know how to write. This is my first K-pop fanfiction so I'm very, very nervous.  
> \- @theafterparty is an angel (or maybe not). Anyway, she corrected my grammar and so I owe her my soul.  
> \- Chanyeol and Baekhyun will be 21, Kyungsoo 20 and Jongin a 19-year-old. Other characters will have their ages different from reality too.  
> \- I had to actually study to know how Canadian Unis work, but forgive me if I got something wrong.  
> \- Kim Heechul nags everyone.
> 
> Alright, now you can begin.

**_“If music be the food of love, play on,_**  
**_Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,_**  
**_The appetite may sicken, and so die.”_ **  
**― William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night.**  
  
  
  
  
~*~  


 

  
Byun Baekhyun had mixed feelings as the airplane finally arrived in Toronto. He was relieved that the 13 hour flight was over, that he was finally there, following a path that would lead to his dreams  coming true.

But he was also anxious, being in a whole new country  with almost no friends. Well, he had his hyung Kim Heechul, a Korean  man that  had spend his last 6 years in Canada. He was a bit obnoxious, but good at heart. "But well." He used to say, since Baekhyun was a child. "With  these looks, I guess I have the heavenly right to be a bit cheeky." 

They had known each other for as long as Baek could remember, as his older brother, Seungkwan, was friends in school with the Kim. And he hadn't changed much, Baekhyun noticed as the elder approached. His hair was longer, but he looked the same; his signature smile lighted up as soon as he locked eyes with the novice. 

“Kyungkyuung! Aish, long time no see~.” Baek hissed under his breath, ashamed of his childhood nickname, as the older man pulled him into an unnecessarily tight hug.

“A-ah. Nice to see you too, hyung, but- Aigoo, hyuuung! I-I need to breathe!” The boy  gasped for air as he  tried not to drop the amount of bags in his hands; Heechul was too happy to care, nonetheless.

“Yah, you haven't seen your hyung in years and that's how you greet me? Huh? You must be giving your brother lots of worry. Come here, I'll help you out. Aish, you brought  the entire Korea in your luggage?”

It was all teasing, he knew. Heechul was looking upset, but he had the trouble to pick him up in the airport  during his work hours.

“I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just... A bit tired and overwhelmed.” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, still obviously shy with the teasing. “Please forgive my manners.” He bowed a little, since his backpack prevented him to do it properly.

“Ah, stop it. I know it's quite exhausting spending all this hours on a plane, right? Don't worry, Kyung. C'mon, I'll take you to the Uni. Do you want to eat something first?” The older man grabbed what he could to help Baekhyun out, blabbering about trivialities in the way out.

Heechul's car – he couldn't help but notice – screamed luxury. Well, Mr. Kim ‘CEO’ Heechul probably had the money to afford it. But the newly-arrived boy did not envy his hyung.

Baekhyun knew the comforts a successful lawyer career could offer him, but never cared to follow his father's steps. Much to Byun family's dread, Baekhyun decided he would be an artist. And a singer,  on top of that! It was scandalous.

The only people that had his back were his granny and his hyung, Seungkwan, who offered to pay all he needed , from his ticket to his college tuition. His parents  didn't take it that well.

When Baekhyun left for Canada, only Seungkwan and his wife came to see him off.

Well, if a major um Music caused such uproar, what would his parents think if they knew Baekhyun was homosexual?

That thought took a dry snicker from him, taking Heechul's attention.

“Eeeh. What got you in a bad mood, Kyungie? Oh, don't forget to put the seat belt. Aah, good kid. Now.” He gave him a look. “Tell me everything.”

The smile the younger now showed in his face was genuine.

“Hyung, I'm not a baby anymore! Don't worry about me, ok? I'm just... It's my first time away from home. I'm slightly nervous, nothing more.”

The smooth purr of the engine soothed his aching heart a little bit. Heechul didn't take his eyes from the road, but Baekhyun could tell he was still worried and paying attention to him.

“Let's get some food, hm? Then you can tell me what it's eating your brains. Don't! I know something's off. Your brother didn't tell me much by the phone, but I can sense that there's something you guys are not bothering to tell me.”

It was difficult to keep arguing. It felt like his body was going to fall forward anytime soon. He focused instead on Heechul's quiet muttering. He had a tendency for whispering songs when concentrated. It was always fun to watch; it hadn't change much. It was almost as if he was seeing his hyungs studying for exams in high-school at his house all over again.

His former house, that is. What he saw through the windows was now his new nest, and he probably would call it home from now on. The air was warmer than Baekhyun had speculated, and they didn’t have to travel with windows closed and the  heater on. But the view was clear and he could see everything. The city, its rivers and he could even get a glimpse of the sea and smell it’s fragrance. 

At the other side of the Ocean he left everything behind, as the leaves  began to fall.

  
The sun was high in the sky, and his stomach churned a bit from hunger. Heechul almost choked in his laugh, surprised. They bickered all the way, leading away the sad thoughts that threatened Baek's sanity.

They arrived in a fancy restaurant half an hour later; one of those five stars you  had to be sure you made a   reservation.

But Heechul seemed unfazed by that as they walked straight through the doors.

“I'm friends with the owner of this lovely place. He cooks quite well, and cooks almost everything- Ah, there he is. Jin-ah, come here! This is the friend I talked to you about about. Baekhyun, this-” He politely points at the guy approaching. “Is Kim Seokjin, the best chef that ever cooked in Toronto. I daresay he’s the World's #1.” He winks as they hug, enticing a (strange but warm) giggle of the chef.

He was quite handsome, but you could say he was more  on the pretty side, along with Heechul (that now had long hair) and Baekhyun (that was basically no muscle and all face.) 

But Jin had broad shoulders (which did much to his masculine appeal) and a catchy smile, even though it was almost all the time covered by a hand. A shame, Baekhyun thought.

“Nice to meet you! I hope you had a nice trip.” They awkwardly shook hands as they bowed. “Ah, Heechul always talks to much. Did you torture this poor thing, hyung? Omo, look at his face. Aish, he looks like a war veteran. It looks like he lost weight just from endure you blabber nonsense.”

Heechul directed a oh-so-convinced look of victory to his dongsaeng, since  99% of the trip’s subject were comments about Baekhyun being too thin, too pale and too tired . It was… It was the truth, but Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it outloud - because he was just as stubborn as his hyung.

got all riled up at the chef as his triumphant façade broke apart.

“Yah! I came here to show off both you and your big gourmet and that's how you treat me? Huh? I even swore you were the best around! Now give me my percentage. I promote you and all I get back is sass? Aish, this kid.”

It was Baekhyun's turn to laugh, amused at the long-haired hyung. Heechul was always hilarious, but his angry voice never failed to make him snicker.

“I doubt I'm the best around, but I know I'm the handsomest~.” Jin blinked in a flirty manner, making Heechul hit him lightly in the head. “Aigoo, hyung. Let me feed this kid. He is almost whimpering from hunger. See?”

Baekhyun had to sit down to suppress his sudden giggle attack. Those two were quite a pair, for what he could see.

“Ah, he must be really hungry. Kyungie, your stomach hurts? Why are you crying? Seokjin, hurry ok? Please, before he starves to death.”

Heechul was ever so efficient in lifting his humor. Ah, he already felt high-spirited. As he waited for the delicious food those hyungs promised, Baekhyun tried to pick up the whispered conversations in English he heard among the white noise.

“Hyung. Is it me or they have a different accent?” Heechul shot up his eyebrows.

“Of course, Kyung. This is not the U.S., you know? It almost seems like you came here in a hurry.”

Heechul was usually so sharp that it made Baek scared.

“Something like that~.” The smile didn't reach the younger one's eyes, and it wouldn't be a hassle to pry Baekhyun off this secrecy.

“Well, that's enough. You have to tell me why are you so down, ok? I'm not Seungkwan, but  I have known you ever since you were a toddler. Tell your Hyung what's wrong.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. He knew Heechul was openly bi, but Baekhyun was still afraid to get into the topic.

As much as Baekhyun trusted him (and Seungkwan) it was hard.

All he could form into his mind as he considered his words was his father. Him and his judgmental eyes and stern voice and it... It just made him want to cry and crawl away from reality.

“...Would you- Would you wait until I get some food? I'm actually starving.” Heechul sighed,  all to aware at that bad excuse , but complied  anyway .

“Alright. But once I see your tummy full, there's no escape.” He pointed with a finger, making Baekhyun nod in consternation.

They didn't wait that long, but the awkward silence between the duo made things seem a bit duller. Kim Seokjin came into rescue, however, a sweet smile in his face and tasty-looking dishes in his hands.

“Woah, you came to deliver in person?” His dramatic eyebrows went up again at Seokjin's antics, earning a weak laugh from the younger ones.

“I'm promoting, hyung. Anyway, please start eating! I will, unfortunately,  get back to the kitchen. Soon things will become quite hectic, you know. I hope I’ll see you soon, Baekhyun.” The boy  smiled , promising silently to do so. “Ah, hyung, I'll  talk to you later, right? Bon apetit~.” Heechul waves him off, taking a fork and a knife in hands.

“Aish, he is quite the brat. I wonder why your generations are so bad mannered, huh?” Heechul would seem to be really mad if he wasn't smirking. Baekhyun peered curiously at his food, licking his lips at the smell.

“Hyung, stop complaining and tell me: what is this? I'm always hungry for meat, but I don't know what's this...”

“Ah, Jin forgot to tell. It's called Ginger beef in English. My favorite, if you're wondering. One of the good things over here is the crazy amount of meat one can eat. I'm sure you’ll soon like it in here, hm? Now start eating. I know you well and- Don't. Don't interrupt me.” He points his fork at Baekhyun. “You're thin. Thinner than I remember you to be. Seungkwan told me through the phone and I thought he was just worrying too much, but I can see it well now. Eat up.”

Lunch passed in a blink; it might have been the great food or the nice, soothing atmosphere that place had. But sooner than Baekhyun had expected they  were back in the car, on their way to York apartments.

“Now, now. It's going to take a while to get there so... You better start talking or I'll ask Seungkwan.”

This alone  was enough to make Baekhyun stir up, eyes a bit widen.

“No! Okay, I'll tell you. Well it's... A lot of things. I don't even know from where to start, hyung.”

As they traveled across the city, Baekhyun told Heechul everything. His father got suspicious of some claimed 'study nights'. He dated a guy back in high-school – secretly, of course – but it got way too dangerous after their families grew suspicious of them.

They had to break-up, and it damaged Baekhyun greatly.  It was his first and only boyfriend till  then .

His dream of becoming a singer and this (him being, well, gay)... It all made his father beyond furious.

“I'd have to either give up  on everything and become a lawyer or get out  of the house to be a stray cat. I think father would have a heart attack if he saw me dating a guy, so mom got into the situation and made me end things with Taeil. I trusted her, but in the end she sided with my dad. I think father knew I was doing something... Bad? Unwanted? Either way, he never mentioned it. He only said I should stop being an idiot and become a real man. It hurt a lot.” Baekhyun  sighed , adjusting his sweater. “When Seungkwan said he would study to be a Professor things got worse, so I had to make up my mind. I  didn’t think I could live my whole life like that, so I decided to come here, to Canada. Father didn't approve, but thankfully Seungkwan now earns enough money to pay for my college  tuition and live comfortably . But I'll pay him back, I promised him I would. I …. Still don't know how but... I will. I just had to get away. Korea became too much for me and I had to leave it behind.”

He wrote a few lyrics about that in the notebook he brought. Heechul  started talking after a moment of silence.

“Well... I left for the same reason. I mean, I'm not a ballad singer.” Heechul  laughed a bit, softly padding his fingers at the wheel. “I guess you already knew that I was not so straight, right?”

Baekhyun nodded, wriggling his fingers nervously.

“Well... Seungkwan told me once. He took it pretty well, I think? He said he was happy for you as long  as you were happy.” Baekhyun  rested his head against the window, feeling the wind in his hair.

“Yeah, I'm basically married now. It's been long since I started dating my boyfriend and we're happy. You'll find someone too, ok? And I'm sure Seungkwan will be happy for you too.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly, feeling a bit too old in his heart.

“But I don't think it will be the same for me. I mean, I'm his blood, you know?”

Heechul scowls, looking at the younger for a second.

“Seungkwan is a good hearted man. I know he will. I can't believe you are still hiding this from him- You don't trust him? Is that it? It will be worse if he finds out by himself.”

Baekhyun  closed his eyes, uncertain. Heechul had a point.

“I'm just afraid. Father is pretty traditional and... Well, there is a cousin of mine that got isolated from everyone because he  came out as gay. Eomma is sweet, I think, but she's too submissive. She won't defend me.” He sighed, now trying hard to maintain composure. “I don't know your circumstances, hyung, but my family won't have my back. I think Seungkwan would but... Wouldn't he be disappointed?”    
His laugh left his mouth more like a sob; Heechul was sure then that there was  too  much weight on the thin shoulders of his dongsaeng.

“Kyungie... There's nothing to be disappointed  on . You are a sweet kid, ok? Being gay doesn't make you dirty or wrong.” The elder griped hard at the wheel. It was so sad that not only his young friend, but several of others had to go through this. “Don't let your father put this in your head.  My family doesn't mind but… Doesn't care at all. You know? They just won't talk to me.  My actual relatives are just strangers now. But it's alright. I got Leeteuk, I got my friends... And now I got you too. You're family to me, just like Seungkwan. And you'll find friends that will love you no matter what in here, alright? You are not alone.”

Baekhyun nodded and thanked him, a bit better at last, then falling silent. There  were still some things to get off off his chest, but Baekhyun  could only say that much.

He never thought Taeil was wrong or dirty. He was sweet and caring. But life was impervious to their situation, and he got transferred after their summer vacations.

Baekhyun had so much to deal with, but he could trust no one to share his pain with... Until he started singing.

Singing brought him peace and relief, and that was all he had  by the time school had finished.

Yet he knew his father wouldn't approve, and his mother's quiet grieving hurt even deeper. She would, sometimes, gaze in his direction when she thought he was not looking. And  the weight of her  glance pushed him to change, to move, to... Become someone else.

He tried working with his father for a year; a desperate attempt to fit in, to be 'normal' and stable. His mom seemed better for sometime, but as time went by she  went back to what she used to be. Dragged feet through rooms, mumbled nonsense being confided to no one as her eyes went dark.

It's no wonder it did not work out well; all of it. His father’s authoritarian figure was only good to aggravate his and his mother mental state.

After that dreadful year, Baekhyun called his brother  during Seollal  and decided: he was leaving.   
He was happy enough to stay in his brother’s apartment for a while, while preparing his documents to apply for York University - his current destiny. 

It was a nice, cozy time in Seungkwan and Lee-Jung’s home. He spent lots of times by his granny’s side; she had that glint on her eyes that seemed to never fade as the years went by. 

She was his true  motherly figure; his own mother never spent too much time with him and his brother anyway. Madam Jeong-ja used to live with everyone in the family; but as she grew older she was left in an asylum; chic and with a lot of assistance, but cold. It was only when Seungkwan managed to live by himself that their grandmother was welcomed back to the family. And then they would talk and talk until the day of Baekhyun’s departure.    
Something happened in that dusk. It was still dark, but his granny woke up and made him coffee. Madam Jeong-ja caressed Baekhyun’s face when he was still asleep, but awake enough to hear her speak in a tearful voice: “Live happily, my child. I’ll love you no matter what.” 

But when she waved her goodbyes to him by the door, there was only a cheerful smile on her face.

It made him fight back his tears every time he thought about them; this was going to be his first Chuseok away from home, without them. Heechul gleefully reminded that he wouldn’t spend his holidays alone, as Baekhyun removed his gaze from the sparkly ocean.   
“Never forget that I’m your family too. I’ll repeat that over and over so that it can get into your thick head, alright?”   
Still,  it felt like he was out of the dark for once in forever. This new lair offered him freedom to open his wings, laugh and love without worries... He was free to be himself, and it was so exciting that he was dismayed. 

But they were promises of hope, and he really wanted to seek the light.   
The future seemed slightly bright, the brunet pondered, as they passed through the University gates.   


  
  
  



	2. As the colors start to fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a bit dizzy when he meets a carefree smile and a nice fragrance.  
> Heechul worries too much is definitively pissed.  
> His roommate maybe an actual cinnamon roll.  
> (Or: author asks herself what are Canadian universities like and cries.)

Or maybe not that bright, as the sun hid behind clouds. Baekhyun took his eyes from the sky with a sigh, turning the map he had in his hands over and over.   
“It was supposed to be here.” Heechul pointed, furrowing his eyebrows as he checked around. They were walking around the campus, trying to get to the dorms, but a look on the map told them they were probably off-track. There was nothing that resembled the apartments’ building and there was no living soul to be seen.

  
To make it worse (If there was a way to make it worse, but apparently  there wasn't .) Heechul  had been talking non-stop for many, many minutes. It was a monologue, really. (He pinpointed  _ “Are you feeding of sunlight or what?”  _ and  _ “Your backpack is heavier than you.”  _ Those were definitely on repeat. At least  _ twice _ .) Baekhyun was not a multi-focused person  he just couldn't keep simultaneous trial of both the monologue and the path .   
“But, anyway. As I was saying… If you need, like, pocket money, a ride to the doctor, or a hug- Really, anything. Call me, ok? If I'm busy you can contact Jin, or Leeteuk, or my lawyer- My lawyer Kim Jun-myeon, I mentioned him, right? He’s also known as Suho. Call him any or both  of them but  _ never  _ forget to put ‘hyung’ after. Never. Ah, I messaged you with all our numbers, so do save them. Leeteuk sometimes forgets his phone at home, Jin and I sometimes are working but Junnie  _ always  _ answer his phone, so if you  have an emergency-”

Baekhyun was visibly sulking at this point. They were lost. He was sure.

  
The adrenaline of moving to a new country (The “Wow, I’m across the fucking ocean!  _ Wow _ .” thing.) was starting to wear off and now his body had started to suffer more openly the after-effects of the poor rest Baekhyun  had  before and during his flight. Baek’s eyes were starting to  become heavy and a terrible headache was forming. Heechul’s words were almost white noise by now and  _ dang _ , the cold air didn’t help to soothe his hyperventilation. 

  
He had to stop. Stop everything. Lie down and maybe cry. (Maybe cry a little bit. Or a lot. Maybe cry until he filled an Olympic pool? Hey, floating on a warm pool of tears wasn’t such a bad idea.)

  
It sounded like a good plan, although before anything he had to stop Heechul’s terrible harangue.

“Yes! Yes. I'll call him. Or you. Or everyone. Hyung, I'll be fine, alright? Aish, you sound just like my grandma.”

“Yah, show some respect! Ais- Kyunnie. Kyunnie, are you ok? You look pale.” Heechul put a hand in his dongsaengs’ forehead. There was cold sweat and his skin was now paperwhite. “You don’t look fine. Should I take you to the hospital?” 

  
Baekhyun  gave him a weak smile, shaking his head.

  
“I’ll be alright. I just… I just need to rest. But… But we’re lost and it’s my fault because I know you’re tired too, hyung. I’m sorry, I-”

  
Baekhyun felt a hand on his hair.

  
“Stop. It’s not your fault, alright? I’ll find someone and we’ll find your room. Ok? Oh, I see someone coming. Stay here, I’ll go ask  him .”  After patting his locks affectionately, Heechul left. 

Baekhyun couldn’t really see where he went, as he stayed looking at the ground. The ground looked back at him.  
His headache was growing rapidly, and it got to the point he felt dizzy. 

_ Heechul is taking too long to come back, isn’t he? _ , he thought, breathing strenuously. By now Baekhyun could not properly stand on his feet, and putting his weight on his knees seemed like a good choice. Maybe sit on the ground. He forgot as he struggled to get down that his backpack was tremendously, impossibly heavy; he couldn’t support its weight and himself as he leaned forward.

Baekhyun closed his eyes in a rush, afraid of the pain the fall would offer.  _ Oh my god, this is gonna hurt, _ he thought, but... But there was no ground. 

  
A foreign arm pushed him up.

  
“Woah there, you ok?” Brown eyes lifted to meet the owner of the deep voice. “Hey, you don’t look too well...”

  
Heechul stopped running, relieved as a young man helped Baekhyun up. He was... Really tall. He seemed to be around his age, judging by his face. But all Baekhyun could process, in his exhausted state, was his hair-color choice – a tomato red that screamed ‘Hello, notice me!'. 

  
“Ah, Kyunnie! Kyunnie.” Heechul ran again, dead worried at the sight of Baekhyun’s weak legs failing at keeping him up. Luckily the stranger was strong enough to put up with the extra weight.

  
“S-sorry.” Baekhyun whispered, unable to form coherent thoughts. His tongue slurred on his mouth and it was hard to make things stop moving. He blinked twice, but the ground was still dancing  below his feet.  Heechul hurried to their side in no-time, taking the heavy back-pack off Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

  
“Hey, shouldn’t we take him to a doctor?” Baekhyun weakly protests against the stranger, trying to find his balance without his luggage bothering his back. ( _ I’m ok, I swear! _ ) But he kept feeling cramps on his  thighs, and the stranger refused to let him go. Baekhyun wasn’t strong enough to fight against it, his arms too thin and weak. Heechul was bickering against him too, antagonizing his stubbornness.

  
“Aish, I  _ knew  _ you were malnourished. I thought you were just dieting but… Goodness. You are going to see a doctor and I’ll take you there. Right now.”   
Baekhyun stumbled on his feet, but didn’t yield. 

“Hyung, I’m too tired to go… Now. I want to find my room!” His voice was almost a whimper by now. It seemed to worry the one holding him up. He was just watching at first, a bit hesitant to intervene... But seeing Baekhyun weak in his arms compelled him to do so.

  
“Man, you don’t look ok. Let us at least carry you to your room, ok? Your brother already got you your keys, so I’ll help you guys  get there.” Baekhyun saw a flash of a smile. “No big deal.”

  
“Listen to him. It’s… It’s Chanyeol-sshi, right? I’m sorry about my dongsaeng… Well, thank you. Alright.” Heechul cleared his throat and Baekhyun shivered a little bit. Heechul was mad, he knew it now. (Heechul was  _ totally  _ mad.) “We will go to the dorms but tomorrow morning you’re coming with me to make blood exams. Are we clear?”

  
Baekhyun nodded unwillingly, but the movement made his dizziness attack at its fullest. He tumbled against ( _ What was his name again? _ ) the young man’s chest, a terrible buzz resonating in his head.  The only thing Baekhyun could do at that moment was to mumble a shaky apology.

  
“Hey, stop saying that. I already said  there is  no big deal. Baekhyun, right? I think you can’t walk so I’m lifting you up. Will that be alright?”   
Heechul nodded from behind (Baekhyun didn’t, but how could he protest right now? He was starting to feel sleepy.)  his arms and back carrying the luggage .

  
“If you don’t mind the trouble… I’ll take us to our car and then you can guide us.”    
Baekhyun would’ve rolled his eyes if he could as he heard a dramatic sigh.

  
“It’s nothing, really. It’s my job as a RA to help the students anyway.” Baekhyun felt, rather than heard, a low and gentle laugh rumbling out of his helper’s chest. “Well. Up you go!”

  
Baek knew he was going to be lift, but yelped nonetheless. He was expecting to be put on his back or something… But no. Chanyeol-sshi decided to carry him  _ princess-style _ .

  
“W-wait!” The small ravenette gasped for air as the ground left his feet, groaning in pain. “Oh god.” Everything was a total blur of colors and shapes now; his only source of comfort was the crook of (Chanyeol’s? It was Chanyeol, he thought.) his neck. And heck, he smelled so good. 

  
_Oh my god. What are priorities._

  
“I’ll stay still until you get better, ok?” The giant RA adjusted his grasp onto Baekhyun as he agreed silently. Baekhyun couldn’t have known, but he was oddly light as Chanyeol mused. Well, he… He didn’t look that heavy anyway. Not that Baekhyun was all bones, but he looked like one of those small (and beautiful) male models Chanyeol often saw in magazines. After a while Baekhyun mumbled it was ok to move, and then they quietly walked to Heechul’s car.

“...Really, this is too kind of you.” Heechul broke the silence as he reached for his keys. “You could’ve just told us where exactly were the dorms. Thank you again, Chanyeol-sshi.” 

  
Baek was still on the red-hair’s arms, as if asleep. Chanyeol was worried, but he had to admit it was kind of cute the way he curled himself against him. (The timing wasn’t good but he couldn’t help it. Baekhyun  _ was  _ cute.)

  
“Ah, don’t worry about it, please.” He shook his head. “And… I don’t mind if you call me just by my name. Chanyeol is fine.”

  
“Then you can call me hyung.” Heechul smiled, opening the back door for the red-haired. “That kiddo there owes you a big time, huh?”   


Baekhyun whined at that, earning a laugh from the other two. 

  
“Hey, can you sit or should I help you lay down?” 

Chanyeol carefully helped Baekhyun inside the car.

  
“I- I think it’s better if I lay down.” He answered in a small voice, his hair covering his eyes, too embarrassed to face Chanyeol. But the RA was unfazed, only smiling as he acquiesced. 

  
“There you go. Well, we’re a bit far from the apartments, but don’t worry. By car we will get there soon. Alright?”    
Baekhyun nodded, resting his head in his own arm.

  
He only noticed that he faded unconscious when someone shook him awake; after that he vaguely remembered being cradled in Chanyeol’s arms again. They took the elevator up in a few moments after, but there wasn’t much to remember except the nice woody fragrance and the cozy, warm feeling of being in those arms.

  
When Baekhyun opened his eyes again, the first thing he felt was a hand combing his hair.

  
Two voices were softly echoing around him; one was very familiar to him. It was Heechul, and it looked like he had rested Baekhyun’s head on his lap. The other one was odd to him; soft and gentle, but unlike the kind RA’s pitch.

  
“I’m still surprised you’re friends with my roommate, hyung.” This was the unfamiliar voice. Perhaps… His new roommate? 

_ Oh lord _ **_._ ** Baekhyun cracked an eye open.  _ It’s my first time meeting this person and I was passed out? Maybe I could die now. I feel dead anyway. _

_   
_ “Yes, it’s a fortunate coincidence. I was worried because I didn’t know what kind of person his roomie would be and- Oh. Jongin-ah, I think he’s awake.” Baekhyun slowly raisec his head, meeting eyes with his hyung. “Hello there. How are you feeling, Kyunnie?”

  
He could only groan, trying to sit. Heechul carefully  helped him up, and sighed in contempt as he saw the color back to his dongsaeng’s skin.

**_  
_ ** “... I’m better, I think.” He blinked twice, trying to focus on his surroundings. It was the apartment’s living room, apparently. It wasn't so big, but looked comfy enough and seemed to be already furnished. There was a kitchen too. 

  
There was also someone sitting on the sofa in front of him.

  
A boy with caramel skin, chocolate hair and a kind smile sat with his legs up. He was using a light blue sweater, paired with shorts of the same color. He possibly moved in first, if the lack of boxes around and the comfy clothes he wore were any indication.

  
“I’m happy you’re feeling better, hyung! Ah… I-is it alright if I call you that? I-I’m Kim Jongin. Sorry, I forgot to present myself first.” Jongin got up and bowed hurriedly, worried that he had made a bad first-impression. Baekhyun felt relieved, actually, because he seemed to be the awkward, but warm-hearted type. 

  
“You see, Kyunnie… Jongin-ah is Junnie’s younger brother. Remember? Kim Junmyeon, my lawyer?”

Baekhyun almost nodded by reflex.

  
“Ah, I see. It’s nice to meet you. Don’t worry about it, really. It was me who came here unconscious.” Baekhyun laughs but sighs, still feeling the headache. “Pardon my state.”   
“Oh, it’s alright with me too. It wasn’t your fault.” Jongin  sat again, still smiling sweetly.

  
“I beg to differ, as this kid is much thinner than I remember him to be.” Heechul noted bitterly, glaring at Baekhyun, “But we will discuss  that later. Well, Jongin-ah and me will be going out as Junmyeon invited us to dine at his place. Will you join, Kyunnie?”

  
Baekhyun  considered  for a moment, trying to figure out how he felt (and he felt a bit shitty and a bit shaky but he could stand social interactions. In fact, he was  _ really  _ craving it.)

  
“I’m ok. I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t mean to intrude-” 

  
“My brother wouldn’t mind, really.” Jongin blurted, before Heechul could think of a retort. “He looks a bit scary at first sight but I swear that he’s got a big heart. After one gets to know him he kinda looks like a mom- Isn’t that right, hyung?” Jongin chirped at Heechul, seeming delighted with the idea of bringing someone along (Jongin didn’t have  many friends, so he was indeed desperate. In a good way.)  “And I guarantee you Wendy cooks really well. Like, even better than Seokj-” Jongin bit his own tongue. “I mean- I didn’t mean it like that! H-Hyung cooks really well, huh. W-what I mean is that my sis-in-law cooks wonderfully and I really want to bring friends home so would you come as well, Baekhyun-hyung? Well, if you’re ok to go. If you’re still unwell you  _ really, really  _ don’t need to come with us but… If you could it would be fun.” 

Baekhyun found that he couldn’t say no. Jongin had those, those puppy eyes that  _ pleaded  _ him to go. He wasn't so sure about being a bonus in someone's else familiar meeting, although, so he hesitated...

( _ Pleaaase, hyung?  _ Gosh. Did Jongin just pout? What a spoiled baby.)

  
... It only took him three seconds to give in. 

  
(Seriously,  _ what a skill _ . Maybe Baekhyun could learn that. He should.)

  
“Allriight, stop pouting. I’m coming along.” Baekhyun laughed briefly as Jongin squealed. “But… There’s- There’s still something on my mind. Hyung, where’s the RA that helped us out? Gosh, I’m so embarrassed that I passed out on him...”

  
“Ah, you mean… Park Chanyeol? He left early because he had duties to attend.” Heechul answers, checking on his phone. “He was such a good kid. Did you know that he insisted on carrying you up?” He pointed with a look. Baekhyun groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

  
“What should I do? I  _ ought  _ to thank him. At the very least.” Baekhyun blushed as he tried to calm down his inner turmoil. The only thing he could clearly remember was that nice perfume and a cozy, warm sensation. “I fainted in someone’s arms?! I. Passed. Out. In my RA’s arms. Hyung.  _ My RA _ .  _ For a whole year _ .” Baekhyun went pale. “Hyung! What should I doooo?” 

  
“Try not to hyperventilate next time you see him~.” (Heechul was such an asshole.  _ The asshole. _ ) Baekhyun grumbled nonsenses as he hit Heechul weakly, desperate to find a course of action that wouldn’t involve him being  _ utterly  _ embarrassing.

  
“Yah, stop hurting me! You may not be strong but your knuckles are pure bone, aish.” Heechul hissed as Baekhyun pouted. (Jongin may or may not have snorted at that.)

  
“Ah, hyung. You could treat him! Perhaps a coffee or a lunch…?” Jongin suggested, hugging a teddy bear in his arms. 

Baekhyun bit his lips, considering the option for a moment. It didn't look so bad. Coffee and making a friend, perhaps. Maybe he could even get himself a tour around the campus. Perfect. Oh, except by the part he fainted on said to-be-friend. Ugh.  
  
“I’d love to, but… I don’t- How would I contact him? I only know his name.”

  
Jongin sighed with Baek in sympathy. 

  
“Well… You could ask around to know where to find him. I mean, he lives in one of the Uni’s dorms as far as I know.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. If he did live next to them, oh lord. ( _ Oh lord. _ ) What if he lived in the same building? Baekhyun could still avoid him, right...? No. Not so right. They could still meet anywhere else in the Campus. Park Chanyeol was assigned as that year’s RA, after all. At some point they would definitely see each other with the semester beginning, and Chanyeol-sshi would give him a carefree smile after all of that (After carrying a total stranger who passed out in his arms.  _ What a way to start University, Baekhyun. _ ) and Baekhyun would have to smile back. (And quietly die inside?)

  
“...Or you could nicely ask me to pass you his  phone number .” Heechul smirked, waving his phone in front of Baekhyun’s widened eyes.

  
“Excuse me, what? How did you-” 

As the ravenette’s hands inched closer, Heechul pulled it back. “Ah, ah. I told you to ask  _ nicely _ .”

  
Jongin laughed softly as Baekhyun whined to his hyung, trying his best to do a kicked-puppy-face.

  
“Hyuuung. Please? Pretty, pretty please? Please with a cherry on top? Please. Please I am  _ begging  _ you.” Baekhyun rubbed his hands together, getting on his knees. (It was actually very less humiliating than being known as oh-that-random-korean-freshman-who-passed-out-in-some-RA’s-arms?  _ He had to get that phone number. _ ) “Oh, great Kim Heechul. I beg of your eternal, endless mercy to provide me, your  humble servant,  with this kind man’s… Numeral... Information.” Baekhyun cracked up a bit at the end, but tried hard not to keep laughing. Heechul knitted his brows, and it was really  _ not  _ helping.

  
(Jongin laid breathless on his back, rolling on the couch as he giggled.)

  
“Your wish will be granted, my underling.” Heechul mockingly tipped his head, granting his cellphone as a king would offer his sword: ceremoniously and  _ slow _ .   
Baekhyun almost tore it off his hands, but decided against it. Heechul could and would probably let him suffer in misery, alone and without a number.

  
At some point he did give it, and Baekhyun wasted no time in copying the number over to his phone. Well, this part was solved. He had a name _and_ a number.   
  
 _Now, I only need to muster some courage to actually call him. Piece of cake. I just have to think of how will it go._

_Probably something like 'hey, thanks for carrying the passed out me up to my apartment! Nice. Let's drink coffee.'_

_Or.  
_   
_Maybe I should just stare at the void and rethink my life choices._

 

Never mind, he would think of something better later. Tomorrow. At some point. 

  
Now he was kind of hungry and he was promised some sweet and free nourishment. Well, he wasn't having utter desire to gain weight, but his first dish in Canada tasted like a little piece of heaven.  
  
“...So, when it’s dinner?”

  
All the laugh that reverberated in the living room died suddenly. Heechul and Jongin exchanged glances. Both looked at the clock. (A cute bear-shaped clock on the wall. Maybe Jongin liked bears?)

  
“Oh no.” Came the unison answer, and before he knew there were two guys pushing him forward inside the apartment, talking nonsense and looking frankly anxious.

  
“Wait, wait!” Heechul was trying to force him into the bathroom. Jongin was somewhere inside, opening and closing drawers and…  Whining ? Baekhyun was almost sure he heard a muffled scream. (Or something like  _ “Where are my new pants?!” _ )

  
Heechul looked a bit white as Baekhyun turned back to  take a look at him. _What the hell was going on?_

  
“Didn’t you say your friend was really nice and everything? W- Stop pushing me, hyung!”

  
“ _ I  _ never said such thing. Jongin did. Actually, he said Junmyeon was nice  _ after  _ you got to know him. After, Baekhyun.” He gulped, shoving a towel in his arms (When did he get that?) with large eyes. “ _ After _ you get to know him you can relax and chill and be five minutes late but right  _ now  _ you have to get in that goddamn shower and  _ hurry the fuck up _ .”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About our beloved EXO members in this AU. Part 1.  
> \- Yeah, Baekhyun is thinner than he should be and not healthy. He is almost anorexic and malnourished and we gonna talk about it. I'm not saying that thin body types are ugly or whatever; I'm talking about his health. He needs to make his body (and mind) healthy again.  
> \- Heechul may act like an asshole sometimes but he's just sassy and Baekhyun is used to it. Well, so used to it that he followed his example. (Apple never falls too far from the tree or something like it. They're family, this is what I'm trying to say. He may look shy now but just give him a bit of time and space and bam, mini-Heechul. (partially joking here)  
> \- Well. Kim Jongin. He may look popular but in this AU he is a nerd that doesn't like going out too much. He prefers to dance at the studio and spend time with his family. Or go watch Opera/ballet and actually enjoy it. (he's that guy that goes alone, dressed in a cute suit watching the Acts unfold like an owl. In complete silence.)  
> If y'all expecting a sexy bomb that parties 25 hours a day and has like 1038 ex-boyfriends/girlfriends and is the coolest asshole ever you might have to wait for Sehun.  
> (spoilers: Jongin must also be protected at all costs)


End file.
